


let me complicate you

by possiblythreefourthspeahen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Angry Sex, Biting, Frottage, Horn kink, Jealousy, M/M, One-sided hate sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sounding, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblythreefourthspeahen/pseuds/possiblythreefourthspeahen
Summary: “So eager to be defiled, Simeon? You burn for my touch,” he said, emphasizing his words by stroking a claw over his hip, feather-light and so pleasant even though the caress drew blood in a shallow cut. “You ache to be desecrated.”In which Diavolo is a pretty good demon and Simeon is a very bad angel.
Relationships: Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	let me complicate you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't always listen to Nine Inch Nails, but when I do, I think of my rarepairs. The title is from Closer, the song that inspired the fic.
> 
> I know they don't get along in canon, but canon has never stopped me from shipping before and it won't now, either. (picks up characters, smooshes their faces together) Now kiss!

There had been plenty of spirits imbibed between them, but frankly, the alcohol was just a veneer. Simply an excuse mutually and wordlessly agreed upon before they’d slipped away into a shadowed alcove.

Diavolo glittered in his finery, further gilded by firelight, a burning, burnished _god_ whose heat Simeon couldn’t get enough of – he strained closer, trying to take in more of his heat, wanting it to sink through his flesh to pierce his cold, hollow bones –

Claws grazed his throat as Diavolo pushed him away, back against the wall, lifting him in the same action until they were almost at an even height. “Greedy angel,” he taunted, thumb stroking over his carotid artery, the edge of the black nail rasping across the thin skin in a way that made him shudder, unconsciously arcing to push his neck further into Diavolo’s hold. Diavolo’s wings thudded against the stone wall, further trapping him – cocooning him, shielding him, whispered the part that yearned for this – even as his head lowered to Simeon’s mouth again. The cold stone pressed against his wings, his shoulders, but Diavolo’s hand kept his head from hitting the wall.

Simeon could taste the Demonus on Diavolo’s tongue, the bitterness of it in no way distracting him from chasing down the taste of the demon prince himself. His tongue glided over Diavolo’s and curled against his fangs. Diavolo growled and shoved a thigh between Simeon’s legs, pressing upwards to grind against Simeon’s arousal as his own pressed hard against Simeon’s belly. One of Diavolo’s hands drifted down to where his top bared his hip, scratching lightly at the skin there. Simeon hissed as Diavolo ran a fingertip slowly along the waistband of his pants. How could his one hand be so soft and slow on his hip when the other had him so ferociously by the throat and while the demon's mouth devoured his?

Simeon’s hands roamed the demon’s chest with avaricious glee, soaking in that burning heat, the slight coarseness of his fine chest hair, tracing those intriguing markings, slipping under chains and fur to explore what was so tantalizingly hidden. He was unsurprised to find Diavolo’s nipples pierced but very pleasantly rewarded for his explorations when Diavolo groaned and shuddered, gold clinking and breathing heavy. The demon broke off the kiss, but kept only a breath between them as his eyes opened to focus on Simeon’s face.

“So eager to be defiled, Simeon? You burn for my touch,” he said, emphasizing his words by stroking a claw over his hip, feather-light and so pleasant even though the caress drew blood in a shallow cut. “You ache to be desecrated.” Fangs grazed his lip in a sharp, playful nip that was belied by the dark tone in Diavolo’s voice. Simeon’s breath caught and his wings arched into Diavolo’s as he nipped back.

“Will you deny me my vice, oh great prince?” He managed a slightly mocking tone rather than the needy whine that wanted to emerge. He desperately hoped the demon knew too little about angels to know the affection conveyed by the brush of his wings, that Diavolo would assume it was simply another groping touch in the dark. “Aren’t you meant to guide me into wickedness?” He tried to capture Diavolo’s mouth again, but the damned man used the hand on his throat to keep him at bay.

Eyes the color of ancient gold watched him from below thick lashes, entirely too composed for Simeon’s tastes. “You have been skirting wickedness for eons, angel, without me to guide you into it.” The lazy stroking at his hip stopped and claws pressed firmly against his flesh, not yet puncturing it. “It makes me wonder why you’d bother to tryst with me at all. Hoping to compromise me, Simeon? Trying to get closer while spying for Michael?”

It took extreme effort (and perhaps divine assistance) for Simeon to keep from rolling his eyes at that.

Diavolo’s gazed sharpened further at whatever expression he hadn’t been able to suppress. He leaned forward, skating his lips along Simeon’s jaw until he reached his ear, flicked it with his tongue. “Or perhaps you’re simply taking what you can get – not what you crave, just whatever scraps you can scavenge – after all, you’ve never been a match for Lucifer, have you?”

If it hadn’t been for the gilded bevor, Simeon would have sunk his blunt teeth into the demon’s throat. As it was, he bit viciously at the top of Diavolo’s shoulder, drawing blood. “ _Don’t_ say his name,” Simeon hissed through bloody teeth. Diavolo laughed triumphantly before yanking back Simeon’s head to return the favor, jaws locking around Simeon’s throat.

The pressure of those teeth, the hot gusts of Diavolo’s breath against his throat, the lethal intimacy of the hold – Simeon clutched the demon to him, one hand fisted in Diavolo’s hair, the other locked in a white-knuckled grip around one of his horns.

It was almost amusing, he thought distantly, that he’d never envied Lucifer before he fell. There had been nothing the other angel had in the Celestial Realm that Simeon wanted, even though the archangel had more power and prestige than he had. That changed almost immediately after the Morning Star fell. The fallen angel had everything Simeon wanted and didn’t seem to realize it – he had his freedom, had a true family that had chosen him over all others… and he had what Simeon had craved for millennia, the Demon Prince’s affection.

Let Diavolo think that Simeon wanted Lucifer, that it was jealousy for him rather than of him that had prompted his ire; Simeon didn’t care. Simeon had what he wanted already, in the only way he could ever see himself getting it – Diavolo’s attention, his touch – even if it was just hate sex on Diavolo’s part.

Before he could start to drift off into his own thoughts or into only rapturous but nebulous sensation, Diavolo moved and recaptured every iota of Simeon’s attention. The hand at his hip slid down, lifted his thigh and pulled it over Diavolo’s hip before slipping beneath Simeon’s pants to grab his ass and knead as if he couldn’t feel enough of the angel. He insinuated the hand that had rested at the base of his throat between the wall and Simeon’s back before roughly grabbing at the base of one wing and using it to anchor Simeon as he rolled his hips in a heavy thrust that would otherwise have pushed the angel up the wall.

Simeon would have keened if Diavolo hadn’t knocked the air from him with the coordinated attack on his senses.

He just took it for a long minute, wings flexing and leg clenched tight against Diavolo’s hip, before he recovered enough to start moving in tandem with the demon and using his grip on Diavolo’s horn to roughly pull the demon away from his throat and instead initiate another brutal kiss. Blood trickled from his throat, but he wanted Diavolo’s marks on him, wanted to mark him in turn. He let go of the demon’s hair to push at Diavolo’s pants, wanting to feel him against his skin. The demon growled as Simeon’s hand fisted around him, his wings closing tighter around them as he thrust again. Simeon spread his wings to press them against the underside of Diavolo’s, electrified by the contact as feathers swept against the surprisingly soft membrane of the demon’s wings.

Diavolo broke the kiss to look down at his cock sliding through Simeon’s grasp. His breath was harsh and his smile a shade cruel when he met Simeon’s gaze again. “More,” he said, and that was the only warning Simeon had before the demon tore his pants open to get to the angel's straining cock. Simeon made a noise that was half grunt and half whimper as Diavolo stroked him once, root to tip and back again, before pulling Simeon’s hand away and pinned it against the wall. “Stay,” he ordered. _Truly, **every** inch the prince_, Simeon thought, looking down at Diavolo’s cock as it slid, slick with precum, against his. He had every intention of disobeying the order immediately, but as soon as Diavolo let go of his wrist, the demon had taken both of them in hand and started _stroking_.

“Di- ah! Diavolo!”

There was that wicked, slightly cruel smirk again as Diavolo tilted his head up by pressing a horn under Simeon’s chin and lifting it. The slight ridges chafed his skin as Diavolo pulled the curve of his horn against Simeon’s throat, dragging it until the tip pressed into his jugular. The sly look Diavolo was giving him as he held the point there, the mental image of that jet-black, gilded horn against his skin, the feel of Diavolo’s hands on him, the rolling motion of their hips, the press of their cocks – Simeon went a little mad.

Using the hand still curled around Diavolo’s other horn, he wrenched the prince’s head around to claim another kiss. Diavolo stiffened and snarled against his lips, clearly outraged, but Simeon’s other hand left the wall to rake down Diavolo’s ribs, appreciating the hard, flexing muscles beneath his nails and fingertips, marking them with long welts. The demon’s back arched reflexively, pushing into his touch, and Simeon smiled into the kiss as it turned feral.

When they finally broke the kiss to breathe, Simeon propped his head on Diavolo’s shoulder and stared down at them moving together, fascinated by the sight of them held in Diavolo’s hand. The demon’s thumb swiped at the head of his own cock at every upstroke. The selfish man hadn’t given him any additional stimulation, he noted absently. Mostly, though, Simeon was mesmerized by the glistening heads of their cocks appearing and disappearing as Diavolo’s hand moved. His hand had hooked into the flesh at Diavolo’s hip, but in a daze, he moved it to run a fingertip over the head of Diavolo’s cock, gathering up the wetness there, lifting it to suckle the taste off his finger.

Diavolo’s hand spasmed, his hold briefly crushing, and when Simeon blinked and turned to face him, he saw the demon’s pupils blown, inky black limned with molten gold. Had he thought the kisses before had been fierce, the thrusting before heavy? The kiss Diavolo pressed on him then was devouring, all teeth and the vibration of a deep-throated growl, his hips snapping to thrust faster and harder against the pinned angel. Simeon thought it was just pre-orgasmic frenzy, but Diavolo kept up the punishing pace even as his mouth moved from Simeon’s to tear at his shirt with his teeth and press heated kisses to Simeon’s neck and shoulders. Simeon kept rubbing his thumb over the glans of their cocks, pressing between occasionally to swipe at the frenulums, hand staying stubbornly put even as Diavolo’s hand jostled him with each stroke.

The present seemed to stretch into eternity. Wing to wing, skin to skin, Simeon’s world had winnowed away, leaving only Diavolo and his touch. At some point Simeon’s legs had locked around Diavolo’s waist, heels digging into his butt as if to spur him on, while Diavolo’s lower set of wings had locked around Simeon, the gold-edged thumb claws digging into the flesh at the base of Simeon’s wings. The larger, upper wings pinned Simeon’s wings close to his shoulders, constricting periodically when Simeon managed to wring shudders of pleasure from the demon prince.

Ecstasy pulled at him, beckoning, and Simeon fought it tooth and nail, a battle of will that he was rapidly losing. Diavolo laughed, low and husky, against his skin as Simeon came with a strangled groan that was almost Diavolo’s name as his release was wrenched from him.

He’d had the vague notion that his orgasm would prompt Diavolo’s. He’d been wrong. The demon didn’t slow down or gentle his hold, just continued on and on. Simeon bucked and writhed in his grasp, the painful intensity of the sensation after he’d already come leaving him a sobbing wreck. Simeon clawed at the demon’s back and buried his face against his shoulder as Diavolo pressed slow, suckling kisses to his throat and kept up the fast, rolling thrusts and tight grasp on their come-slick cocks. More seed trickled out of him occasionally as if Diavolo had summoned it with his continual motions, each pulling a broken whimper from the angel even as it made him shudder.

Diavolo grabbed his hand and placed it back over the heads of their cocks as his breath came quicker, soughing inhales and grunting exhales. Simeon would have jerked his hand away from his own cock to focus on Diavolo’s, but the demon held his wrist captive, keeping him in place, forcing him to contribute to his own overstimulation. Unable to escape, Simeon instead turned clever fingers to work on Diavolo, caressing and tugging and even pushing roughly at the wet slit. An upward thrust pushed Simeon’s finger in to the first knuckle and he stroked gently, fascinated at the sight of his finger penetrating the demon’s cock.

The channel was tight around his finger, not gripping but clearly stretching. Simeon gently pulled his finger out before pushing it back in, reveling in Diavolo’s choking grunts as he slid back in. He was still achingly oversensitive, body shaking with the continuing aftershocks that Diavolo wrung from him, but Simeon tried to keep his hand steady and at least somewhat gentle as he continued to stroke inside Diavolo’s cock. “Simeon,” the demon gasped, teeth gnashing and hips jerking, as he was penetrated. “Fuck, _Simeon!_ ” Simeon smirked, but kept his focus on his hand; he stroked his thumb under the glans, caressing before pressing down hard with his thumb to feel his finger as it slid up and down within the shaft.

That finally tipped Diavolo over the edge. Diavolo’s fangs sank into Simeon’s neck and locked tight as he convulsed, more leaning against Simeon and the wall than standing as his thrusting turned instead to a desperate, arrhythmic grinding. The first hard pulse trickled out around Simeon’s finger. The angel brought it to his lips, as eager to taste the demon’s seed as he had his precum, and the rest jetted out over their hands and cocks and his torn black shirt.

Diavolo panted harshly and finally released their cocks to brace his hand against the stone wall. Simeon kept one arm draped over the demon’s shoulders while the other pressed against Diavolo’s chest, feeling it rise and fall as his lungs pumped like a bellows, feeling the demon’s heart beat strong and rapid beneath his palm. He basked in the moment, in the languor of his body and the heat of Diavolo’s, in the heavy press of the demon against him, in the feel of leathery wing membranes clamped tight against his feathers, head resting against cool stone as he gulped in air.

Then the demon spoke and ruined it.

“That was surprisingly tolerable, angel.” If Diavolo hadn’t already moved, unwrapping Simeon’s legs from his waist and pulling his wings back as he stepped away, Simeon would have bitten him again for that remark. As he leaned against the wall, he watched Diavolo set himself back to rights with a few quick tugs at his disheveled pants and fur cape. “You might want to clean up before the kid sees you,” Diavolo said, waving a hand to magic away all the marks Simeon had so painstakingly put on him. Then he was walking away, looking as though nothing had occurred, tossing a mild, “Have a pleasant evening, Simeon,” over his shoulder as he disappeared around a corner.

Simeon hissed at the retreating demon and took long moments to wrestle his temper back under control. So the demon didn’t like him, that wasn’t news. _I didn’t expect him to treat me any differently afterwards,_ he reminded himself. And even if it wasn’t what he wanted, at least he got to see a side of the usually affable demon that almost no one else did. A facet of the shining prince that only Simeon seemed able to find. It was a small, cold comfort, but Simeon was accustomed to making do with scant resources.

Diavolo might have erased Simeon’s marks, but Simeon couldn’t bear to do the same. Instead, he used magic to hide the marks, though he did repair his clothes and clean up before he finally began to wander back towards the gathering where he’d left the brothers, the humans, and Luke. No one else needed to see the scratches and welts, the bite marks and hickeys, but Simeon wanted to feel them. He consciously reined in his natural healing abilities so that they’d fade slowly; he'd savor the feel of them for days to come.

After all, who knew if he’d ever feel even the ghost of Diavolo’s touch again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from being my first written sex scene, but it is the first one I've published, so feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
